Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock
Admiral Kirk macht sich gegen die Befehle seiner Vorgesetzten auf die Suche nach dem Körper von Spock. Auf Genesis angekommen muss er feststellen, dass das Experiment ein Fehlschlag ist, und verliert darüber hinaus noch seinen Sohn und sein Schiff. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog: Abschied Von seinen Verletzungen deutlich beeinträchtigt, kann sich Spock schlussendlich nicht mehr auf seinen Beinen halten und sinkt wieder zu Boden. Kirk, ein letztes Mal in seine Augen blickend, versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Nach allem, was sie schon erlebt haben, nun das. Ein letztes Mal hebt Spock, vielmehr am Ende seiner Kräfte, noch einmal seine Hand, stemmt den vulkanischen Gruß gegen die Scheibe und stirbt mit den Worten: "Ich war es immer, und werde es immer sein, Ihr Freund - leben Sie lange und in Frieden!" Bei der anschließenden Beerdigung von Spock hält Kirk eine ergreifende Trauerrede, während die Crew im Salut den Sarg flankiert. Scotty begleitet Spocks letzten Gang mit einer alten schottischen Volkweise, welche er auf seinem Dudelsack spielt. Spocks Sarg wird dann, ganz der Tradition nach, durch eine der Torpedoluken in den Weltraum geschossen – und landet schließlich auf jenem neu entstandenen, paradiesisch wirkenden Planet Genesis. Schweren Herzens macht sich die Enterprise wieder auf den Rückweg, aber nicht, ohne dass sich Kirk noch mit seinem Sohn ausspricht, welcher ihm im Nachhinein gesteht, dass er überaus stolz ist, der Sohn von James T. Kirk zu sein,… der Weltraum, in seiner Unendlichkeit unsere letzte große Herausforderung… Akt I: Heimat Inmitten des Weltraumes: Ein kleiner unscheinbarer Frachter hält ungewöhnlicherweise mitten im Nirgendwo seine Position. Nichts erscheint verdächtig, bis auf den Umstand, dass sich das kleine Schiff nicht bewegt. An Bord befindet sich zum einen eine Gruppe von Söldnern, aus auf das schnelle Geschäft, und zum anderen eine klingonische Agentin, namens Valkris. Der Captain des Schiffes wirkt mit voranschreitender Zeit deutlich nervös. Immer wieder drängt er darauf, seine "geheime" kostbare Fracht nun endlich los und für seine Mühen entsprechend entlohnt zu werden, wie es vereinbart war. Doch das endlos erscheinende Warten will auch nun kein Ende nehmen. Stets muss er sich nur beschwichtigende Reden und Versprechen der zwielichtigen Klingonin anhören, welche seine Stimmung auch nicht gerade heben. Tatsächlich ist es mehr als ungewöhnlich, dass man an einem georderten Treffpunkt so lange warten muss, bis jemand bezüglich der Übergabe erscheint. Auch die Sensoren des Schiffes scheinen zu allem Überfluss nicht mehr voll funktionsfähig zu sein. Wie man es auch dreht und wendet, so registrieren sie mehr als ungewöhnliche Werte. Ist da draußen nun etwas oder nicht, und wenn ja, was? Im selben Augenblick enttarnt sich nach einer kurzen Grußbotschaft von Valkris ein klingonischer Bird of Prey unmittelbar über dem Schiff und nimmt sofort Kontakt auf. Ein klingonischer Commander, namens Kruge, gibt sich zu erkennen, welcher umgehend die Übertragung der als „geheime Fracht“ eingestuften Dateien in Valkris Besitz fordert. Dabei entpuppen sich die Dateien als die von Admiral Kirk selbst aufgezeichneten „Genesis-Daten“, welche Valkris im Rahmen ihrer geheimen Mission an sich gebracht hat. Als die Übertragung beendet ist, verabschiedet sich die Agentin mit der unbedachten Anmerkung, dass Kruge die Daten äußerst interessant finden werde. Kruge, nun wissend, dass Valkris die Genesis-Daten gesehen haben muss, sieht daraufhin in Valkris ein Sicherheitsrisiko und verabschiedet sich mit den Worten: Wir werden dein Andenken in Ehren halten Valkris, in Ehren! Im selben Moment nimmt der Bird of Prey wieder Fahrt auf, wendet und zerstört auf Befehl des Commanders das Frachtschiff und lässt entgegen jeglicher Order Kurs auf die Neutrale Zone setzten. Sein Ziel: Genesis! Seine Mission: Das Geheimnis dieses an sich friedlichen, zivilen Föderationsprojektes, seiner eigenen Auslegung nach allerdings eine „absolute Waffe“ gegen das klingonische Reich, an sich zu bringen, um es postwendend gegen den Sternenbund selbst einsetzen zu können und dem Imperium somit den Weg zum Sieg über die Föderation zu bereiten. Auf dem Weg zur Erde: James Kirk wirkt deutlich niedergeschlagen. Ebenso wie der Rest seiner Crew hat er diesmal für alles mehr als teuer bezahlt. Zwar ist es ihm gelungen, seinen bisher gefährlichsten Gegner doch noch in die Knie zu zwingen, doch war der Preis dafür ungleich höher. Sein Schiff wurde schwer beschädigt, viele gute Sternenflottenoffiziere verloren ihr Leben, und jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Blick auf die Wissenschaftsstation der Brücke richtet, wäre es, als würde er in ein großes, dunkles Loch fallen. Der Tod seines Freundes macht ihm schwer zu schaffen. Doch nicht nur ihm, die Stimmung auf dem Schiff ist nach den aufreibenden Ereignissen sehr gedrückt. Nach dem Kampf im Mutara-Nebel befindet sich die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] nur noch vier Stunden von der Erde entfernt, um dort erneut umgerüstet zu werden, ehe das Schiff planmäßig zur nächsten Mission aufbricht. Im selben Rahmen können auch gleich sämtliche Systeme, welche durch die Schlacht mit Khan entweder zerstört oder schwer beschädigt wurden, ersetzt werden. Allerdings hat Kirk den Umständen entsprechend einmal mehr nicht mit Scottys Genie gerechnet. Der Chefingenieur hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] wieder einsatztauglich zu trimmen, sieht man von einigen wenigen Reparaturen mal ab. Wunderbar, jetzt wo wir fast zu Hause sind, haben Sie die Sache im Griff! Doch Scotty kostet das nur ein Lächeln. Auf die Frage Kirks, wie lange denn die Umrüstung nun wirklich dauern wird, antwortet ihm der Ingenieur mit acht Wochen, allerdings mit der Option, dass er es für Kirk in zwei Wochen schaffen würde! Mr. Scott, veranschlagen Sie ihre Reparaturzeiten übrigens immer vier mal so lange wie notwendig? Doch Scotty reagiert lediglich mit einem Schmunzeln, ehe er zugeben muss, er würde ja sonst seinen Ruf verlieren, echte Wunder vollbringen zu können. Unmittelbar vor Erreichen des Raumdocks der Erde empfängt man eine Lebensformanzeige aus Spocks ehemaligem Quartier. Im Grunde nichts Ungewöhnliches, würde der Admiral nicht dessen Versiegelung befohlen haben. Pavel Chekov bestätigt dies. Persönlich hat er Kirks Anweisung Folge geleistet und den Raum versiegelt, und dennoch ist irgendetwas dort unten los. Um Gewissheit zu haben, lässt James das Deck abriegeln, die Sicherheit alarmieren und macht sich selbst auf den Weg, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Und siehe da. Am Quartier angekommen scheint es tatsächlich so, als hätte sich jemand an der Versiegelung zu schaffen gemacht, um ins Innere des Raumes einzudringen. Vorsichtig betritt Kirk den Raum. Da es dunkel ist, fällt es ihm allerdings schwer, etwas Genaueres zu erkennen. Und doch kann er etwas, oder jemanden erkennen. Als er sich nähert, bleibt ihm beinahe das Herz stehen. Unerwartet erkennt er Dr. McCoy, welcher offensichtlich geistig verwirrt für ihn völligen Unsinn daherredet. Erst nach einigen Minuten scheint sich „Pille“ im Klaren zu sein, wo er sich befindet. Weitere Minuten später kann ihm James verdeutlichen, dass man soeben im Begriff ist, das Schiff zu docken. Man ist wieder Zuhause, auf der Erde. Doch irgendwie scheint McCoy abwesend, das Wesentliche nicht begreifend. Nachdem man McCoy schließlich auf die Krankenstation verfrachtet hat, um seinen wunderlichen Zustand zu ergründen, wird der Rest der Crew von Flottenadmiral Morrow empfangen. Der Oberbefehlshaber der Sternenflotte höchstpersönlich zollt der Crew der Enterprise auf Grund ihrer Tapferkeit im Kampf Respekt und empfiehlt sie allesamt für die höchste Auszeichnung der Flotte. Außerdem sollen alle Anwesenden einen ausgedehnten Landurlaub erhalten, ehe sie ihren neuen Posten zugeteilt werden. Mr. Scott hingegen wird umgehend zum Captain befördert und auf die neue [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] versetzt, den Prototypen einer neuen Schiffsklasse, welche als ein Nachfolger der Constitution Klasse konzipiert ist und sogar über Transwarpantrieb verfügen soll. Als dieser dankend, mit der Begründung, lieber die Umrüstung der Enterprise zu überwachen, ablehnt, ereilt die Crew der nächste Schicksalsschlag. Das Schiff soll altersbedingt ausgemustert werden. Kirk kann es kaum glauben. Das Schiff, welches er so lange kommandiert hat, das Schiff, welches für so lange Zeit sein Zuhause war, mit dem er so viel erlebt hat, soll einfach so verschrottet werden! Doch gegen einen stehenden Entschluss des Sternenflottenkommandos kommt selbst ein Admiral Kirk nicht an. Außerdem erfährt man, dass sich Genesis in ihrer Abwesenheit zu einer interstellaren Kontroverse entwickelt hat und von der Föderation kurzerhand zum Sperrgebiet erhoben wurde. Offensichtlich hat die Schaffung des Planeten interstellar für mehr Aufregung gesorgt als zunächst angenommen. Vor allem die Klingonen sehen in diesem Projekt keinen friedlichen Nutzen und entrüsten sich immer wieder aufs Neue lautstark über das von der Föderation kontrollierte Projekt. Akt II: Heiß und kalt McCoy versucht schließlich, illegal zu dem zum Sperrgebiet erklärten Planeten Genesis zu gelangen, wird jedoch von der Sicherheit gestellt und in eine psychiatrische Anstalt der Sternenflotte gebracht. Scotty wird zu seinem Leidwesen auf die neue USS Excelsior versetzt und soll dort den Einbau eines Transwarpantriebs überwachen. Währenddessen sind Saavik und David Marcus an Bord der [[USS Grissom (NCC-638)|USS Grissom]] nach Genesis zurückgekehrt, um den neu entstandenen Planeten zu untersuchen. Sie stellen dabei fest, dass Spocks Sarg leer ist. Wenig später finden sie ein vulkanisches Kind, das von Saavik als Spock identifiziert wird. David erklärt Spocks Zustand mit einem Nebeneffekt der Entstehung des Planeten, welcher zur Regeneration von Spocks Körper führte. David erkennt außerdem, dass der Planet sich rapide verändert und zu zerbrechen droht. Inzwischen trifft auch Kruge bei Genesis ein und trifft auf die Grissom, die von seinem Kanonier zerstört wird. Da Kruge jedoch Gefangene nehmen wollte, exekutiert er ihn kurzerhand. Sein erster Offizier bemerkt jedoch, dass sich noch Saavik und David auf dem Planeten befinden, sodass sich Kruge mit einem Landetrupp auf die Oberfläche begibt, um die drei gefangenzunehmen. Kirk erkennt durch einen Besuch von Spocks Vater Sarek, dass Spock vor seinem Tod sein Katra, seine Seele, auf McCoy übertragen hat und nur sein Körper gestorben ist. Sarek macht Kirk klar, dass Spock gerettet werden kann, wenn McCoy und Spocks Körper nach Vulkan gebracht werden, um dort den Körper mit seinem Katra wieder zu vereinen. Kirk bittet die Sternenflotte, mit der Enterprise und McCoy nach Genesis zu fliegen, bekommt jedoch eine Absage. Akt III: Kein Zurück [[Datei:Bruecke_Enterprise_von_Aussen_2.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise im Raumdock]] Er beschließt daraufhin, McCoy zu befreien und die Enterprise aus dem Raumdock zu entführen. Unterstützt wird er dabei von Captain Scott, der die Excelsior warpunfähig macht, die versucht die Enterprise zu stoppen, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov und McCoy. Nach dem Hinüberbeamen von McCoy und Kirk zur Enterprise, bleibt Uhura auf dem Raumdock zurück und tritt den direkten Flug nach Vulkan an. Sie fliehen mit der notdürftig geflickten Enterprise aus dem Raumdock in Richtung Genesis. Akt IV: Das letzte Gefecht Kruge hat währenddessen David, Saavik und Spock gefangengenommen und will das Geheimnis von Genesis erfahren. Als die Enterprise im Genesis-Sektor eintrifft, wird sie vom klingonischen Schiff überrascht und funktionsunfähig geschossen. Kruge verdeutlicht seine Forderung, die Genesis-Unterlagen zu wollen, indem er David, Kirks Sohn, umbringt. Schockiert von der Nachricht und dem Zustand der Enterprise beschließt Kirk einen Hinterhalt: Er bietet Kruge die Kapitulation an, der daraufhin einen Entertrupp auf die Enterprise schickt. thumb|Die Selbstzerstörung wird aktiviertDie ist jedoch verlassen, da sich Kirk auf den Planeten gebeamt und vorher die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert hat. Die Enterprise explodiert samt den an Bord befindlichen Klingonen und stürzt über Genesis ab. Auf Genesis, der nun kurz vor der Zerstörung steht, kann Kirk Kruge davon überzeugen, seine Crew und Saavik auf das klingonische Schiff zu beamen. Danach kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Kruge und Kirk. Kirk kann Kruge besiegen und zusammen mit Spocks Körper im letzten Augenblick Genesis verlassen, bevor der Planet explodiert.thumb|Die Enterprise wurde vernichtet Epilog: Spock Kirk fliegt mit Spock und dem Rest der Crew auf dem gekaperten klingonischen Schiff nach Vulkan, um die Vereinigungszeremonie von Spocks Körper und Geist durchführen zu lassen. Dort warten bereits Sarek, Uhura und die vulkanische Zeremonienmeisterin auf die Ankunft. Auf dem Berg Seleya wird schließlich Spocks Katra aus McCoy entfernt und auf Spocks Körper übertragen. Am Ende ist die Besatzung der Enterprise wieder komplett vereinigt. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Ursprünglich sollten die Gegner Romulaner sein. Allerdings entschied sich die Studioleitung für die bekannteren Klingonen. Zu der Zeit war aber das romulanische Schiff bereits fertig, und man wollte es nicht mehr für viel Geld durch ein neues Modell ersetzen. Nachdem Klingonen und Romulaner schon in der TV-Serie (ebenfalls aus Kostengründen) Technologie geteilt hatten, schien die Idee von Klingonen mit einem Schiff im romulanischen Stil kein Problem zu sein. Die Szene, in der Kirk in seinen Stuhl stolpert, nachdem er vom Tod seines Sohnes hört, war von William Shatner improvisiert. Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Die Codes für die Selbstzerstörung der Enterprise sind dieselben wie in der TOS-Episode . Als McCoy auf der Suche nach einem Schiff die Bar betritt, sind ein paar Tribbles zu sehen. Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Für den Soundtrack des Filmes wurden teilweise Musikstücke aus dem letzten Film verwendet. Requisiten Beim Flug der Enterprise in das Raumdock kann man zu Beginn in der oberen linken Bildschirmecke im Schatten ein alternatives, nicht verwendetes Modell der Excelsior sehen. Es wurde später bei TNG oft als Schiffswrack oder Weltraumschrott eingesetzt. Darsteller und Charaktere Nach dem Tod seines Charakters Spock in stimmte Leonard Nimoy seiner Wiederbelebung erst zu, als man ihm die Regie des neuen Filmes anbot. Merchandising Datei:ST3Poster.jpg|Kinoplakat BRD (1983) Datei:ST03 VHS Cover.jpg|VHS-Cover Datei:ST03 VHS Cover Die Kinofilme.jpg|VHS-Cover Datei:ST03 DVD Cover Widescreen Collection.jpg|DVD-Cover Filmfehler Produktionsfehler Der Sicherheitsalarm auf einem Display, welcher die "Lebensform" in Spocks Quartier darstellt, zeigt die NCC-1700 und nicht die Enterprise. Synchronisationsfehler In der deutschen Synchronfassung geht das zweite Auftauchen der klingonischen Sprache (und das erste Mal, dass sich diese nach der von Mark Okrand konstruierten Sprachstruktur richtet) verloren, da die klingonischen Dialoge der Originalfassung restlos ins Deutsche übersetzt wurden (besonders auffällig wird dies, als Kirk auf dem Genesis-Planeten Maltz den Befehl zum Heraufbeamen erteilt; im Deutschen wurde hier versucht, die Imitation Kruges durch die entsprechende Intonation des Befehls kenntlich zu machen, in der Originalfassung erteilt er den Befehl auf Klingonisch). In der deutschen Special-Edition sind jedoch die meisten Dialoge auf Klingonisch. Nur Kruges Befehl, auf die Enterprise zu feuern, ist im Gegensatz zur englischen Version auf Deutsch. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * * * ca:Star Trek III: A la recerca d'en Spock cs:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock en:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock es:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock fr:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock it:Star Trek III: Alla ricerca di Spock ja:スタートレック3：ミスター・スポックを探せ nl:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock pl:Star Trek III: W poszukiwaniu Spocka pt:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ro:Star Trek III: În căutarea lui Spock ru:Звёздный путь III: В поисках Спока sv:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ST03